


KeiJoo <3

by Niina_rox



Category: Lovelyz
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Living Together, Parties, Work, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: I couldn't come up with a better title xD





	KeiJoo <3

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a little something I came up with, for Mijoo and Kei <3

Mijoo and Jiyeon. Friends for ten years. Since they graduated from university a couple of years ago, they had been living together. Most of their friends didn’t know they were living together. It was for a few reasons; one: it made things easier, two: it was cheaper and three: it made it easier to get to work. It was no surprise that Mijoo had more friends, since she was more outgoing. And of course, she had no problem embarrassing herself. One thing that Jiyeon had been keeping to herself, was how she felt about her best friend. No one else seemed to notice, at least not until one night when they went to a friend’s party.

That it became obvious, only to Sujeong who smiled a little. “Why don’t you tell her you like her,” Jiyeon sighed quietly “I don’t know.” They moved outside since it was a little more quiet, “how long have you felt this way.” Jiyeon took her time responding “I’d say about three years,” Sujeong was surprised. “Why haven’t you said anything” it’s not hard to guess why, “I think I’m fine with how things are.” It wasn’t long before Mijoo stumbled outside, trying her best not to show how much she had to drink. She leaned against Sujeong, who couldn’t help but laugh a little. “Looks like you’re having fun.”

Mijoo giggled a little “I am” it falls quiet for a moment, "I just had my first kiss." If she wasn't drunk she would have, been more excited. Jiyeon didn't know what to say to that, so she quietly finished her drink. Sujeong had her arm around Mijoo, "who was it with." Mijoo blushed a little before saying, "it was with Jiae" that was unexpected. "Wow" everything seemed okay, until Mijoo leaned over the edge of the verandah to throw up. "I think she needs to go home," Jiyeon couldn't help but, agree with that. "I'll take her home" she put her glass down.

Sujeong helped pick her up "are you going to be okay, getting her there" Jiyeon held Mijoo up. "Yeah I'll be fine" getting in the taxi was easy, it was all okay until Mijoo fell asleep. The hard part was getting inside, and getting her comfortable. What she didn't expect was for Mijoo to wake up, smile at her before pulling her closer. Time seemed to slow down the next thing Jiyeon was aware of was, Mijoo's lips on hers. The kiss was perfect in her eyes, just before Mijoo laid down. She declared "I love you Jiyeon, more than you know" then she went back to sleep.

Jiyeon wasn't sure what to think she took a couple of minutes, before going to her room. Part of her knew that Mijoo might not remember, the next morning it wasn't hard to tell it was a little awkward. Mijoo groaned a little as she came out of her room, heading for the bathroom. It wasn't hard to tell she needed panadol, once that was done. She found Jiyeon sitting at their little dining table, having coffee and some breakfast. Once she got herself some coffee she joined her, "do you remember anything from last night." Mijoo waited a bit, "only parts of the party."

Jiyeon expected that she was curious, "so, you don't remember kissing Jiae." She waited Mijoo's eyes widened, "oh my god" she covered her face. "I thought that was a dream" it fell quiet, "did I do anything else." Jiyeon finished up "other than throwing up, nope" "I'm never drinking that much again." Jiyeon laughed a little "I've heard that before," Mijoo groaned a little. Finishing up her coffee she simply said; "I'm going back to bed," which was fair enough. As she closed her eyes she remembered something else, _'oh my god I kissed Jiyeon.'_

But does she regret it?

Jiyeon met up with Sujeong and Yein, at a cafe a few blocks away. "How is Mijoo this morning" "she doesn't, remember too much from last night." It was easy for Sujeong to tell she was holding something back, "what happened Jiyeon." She wanted to pretend it never happened, "she kissed me when we got home." Sujeong gasped "oh my god" it was clear she was happy, "but she doesn't remember." Jiyeon shook her head Yein felt a little confused, "what am I missing here." Neither of them said a word at first, until Jiyeon broke the silence.

"I have feelings for Mijoo" Yein smiled a little, "well that explains a few things." They both looked at her "what? I may not be the most observant, but I could see the way you looked at her." Jiyeon smiled a little "a few of us noticed, we just chose not to say anything." "You need to talk to her about last night," that's the obvious thing to do.

[ n_n <3 h_._h <3 n_n]

It's been a week but, they haven't talked about it. Jiyeon isn't sure she wants to, and Mijoo isn't sure how to bring it up. It helps a little that they're both busy with work, so they aren't stuck thinking about it. Nothing really changes until the following week, when Mijoo ends up sick. Of course, Jiyeon doesn't hesitate to look after her, after making sure she's comfortable in bed. Mijoo lays on her side with a wet towel, on her head she looks at her best friend. "You know, I do remember something else from that party," it falls quiet "really."

She smiles a little "I wasn't sure how to bring it up, but I do remember kissing you." Jiyeon blushes a little "I know that wasn't the best way, to do things but I was drunk." Nothing more is said Jiyeon wonders what to say, "let's talk about it when you're not sick." Mijoo coughed a little "sounds good" with that, she's left alone. The next few days pass by in a blur, Mijoo was out of it most of the time. Which is no surprise it's a beautiful Friday morning, a little after ten when she wakes up. Feeling a whole lot better the first, thing she does is shower.

Afterwards she finds a note on the dining table, _"I'll be home a little before two, we can talk then :). Also, I'm bringing home some soup,"_ Mijoo smiled a little. She was happy with that idea, of course, she'd have to find something to do until then. She might have turned on the TV to watch something, but the moment she laid down on the couch, she fell asleep again. Only waking up when she could smell the soup, sitting up she noticed Jiyeon bringing it over to her. Mijoo felt grateful "thank you" sitting beside her, Jiyeon waited until she started eating.

"I was caught off guard when you kissed me that night," Mijoo was quiet "over the past three years. There were many ways I thought, that would happen and you being drunk and confessing. Was not one of them" Mijoo laughed a little, then it hit her "you've thought about it." Jiyeon looked at her it was clear, "I have loved you for the past three years, I just didn't know how to tell you." It was clear they both felt a little stupid, Mijoo put the soup down. She held Jiyeon's hand "I think we need to do it right," Jiyeon almost asked what she meant.

When Mijoo closed the distance and kissed her, this time it was different. It was better and, it tasted like chicken soup. Nothing could be better they both smiled like fools, it was as Mijoo gently held her face. Softly caressing her cheek "I should have, said something earlier but, I've loved you for two years." Jiyeon felt so happy and, even more so when they kissed again. They talked about letting their friends figure it out, they wanted to feel like it was a bit of a secret.

At a party (well a small celebration at a club,) they surprised them all. At first, they were acting like they always do, but after some lunch and a couple of drinks. Mijoo wanted to dance and, who was Jiyeon to say no. It was part of their plan they joined, a few other couples who were dancing. "Do you think we should show them," they both smiled a little. Sujeong could see there was a bit of difference between them, "hey guys do you think there is something between them." Yein and Jiae, observed for a couple of minutes, "now that you mention it, I think there is."

Yein smiled a little "I wonder when things changed," she looked back at Sujeong. They both shared a look it wasn't hard to tell they knew, a moment later everyone else did too. Simply because they shared a kiss, as they slow danced. Making it absolutely perfect, "aww" they looked at their friends. It was obvious they were happy, they rejoined them after one more song. "So, when did you two become a thing," no surprise that Sujeong was smirking a little. They both blushed a little, and even became a bit shy. Which was unusual for both of them.

Mijoo smiled proudly as she said, "about two weeks ago." 


End file.
